


Человек-паук и Бэтмен: Сломленные разумы

by SexyThing, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Челлендж кроссов и аушек [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Collage, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Manip, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Две устрашающе схожие трагедии... Два совершенно разных героя. Вынужденные объединиться в борьбе против двух самых кошмарных своих врагов.
Series: Челлендж кроссов и аушек [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158545
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ челлендж





	Человек-паук и Бэтмен: Сломленные разумы

**Author's Note:**

> Комикс был опубликован издательством MARVEL Comics в сентябре 1995 г.

  
[Читать комикс](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wbuka8tpfjojj85/Spider-Man%20and%20Batman.pdf?dl=0)  



End file.
